Mascarade
by Poldalle
Summary: C’est au visage qu’il faut juger les Hommes mais attention à ne pas confondre le masque avec le visage … GEN. AU. RodneyTorture. EvilSam. Crossover SG1.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Mascarade_

**Auteur** : Poldalle

**L'histoire en bref** : c'est au visage qu'il faut juger les Hommes mais attention à ne pas confondre le masque avec le visage … GEN. Univers Alternatif.

**Genre et rating** : fic en deux parties. GEN (friendship avec une pointe de HET). AU (Univers SGA mais pas tel que nous le connaissons).

**Disclaimer** : SGA est la propriété de Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, et Gekko Productions. Cette histoire a été écrite par une fan pour des fans, dans le seul but de divertir.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Colorado Spring, 9 juin 2004 (1)**

« … Hey, sleeping beauty, il est l'heure de se réveiller … »

Huuuuuuu, se réveiller ? Bof, bof. John n'a jamais été très matinal. Avec un grognement, il replonge sous la couette. Ooooooh oui, le Nirvana, c'est ça : une couette en plumes de canard. Tout simple, non ? Un baiser sur sa joue et une petite pichenette (autoritaire la pichenette) sur son épaule (et que diable cette dernière fait-elle en dehors de la couette, l'impudente !) le décide enfin à ouvrir un œil.

« Ah, quand même ! Allez debout Major. Votre sergent instructeur ne vous a t-il donc jamais dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se … _argh !_ »

John sourit. Yep, le Nirvana c'est une bonne couette … avec quelqu'un pour jouer dedans. Il remue les sourcils d'un air entendu en direction de la personne qu'il vient fort inélégamment de faire tomber sur le lit et l'attire dans ses bras. « Venez donc par ici Colonel et je vous montrerai les petits trucs qu'il m'a apprises, hum ? »

« John ! Nous sommes déjà en retard chéri. »

John soupire et laisse filer sa proie. Pas grave, ce n'est que partie remise. Ce soir, la couette sera toujours là …

« _Jooooooohn_. Debout. Douche. Maintenant. »

Re soupir. Dur dur de vivre avec un militaire. John finit par se lever (après avoir donné une petite tape gentille à sa couette avec promesse de revenir bientôt), se doucher et s'habiller et rejoint le militaire en question dans la cuisine.

« Œufs brouillés, saucisses, bacon et pancakes, » annonce cette dernière.

John écarquille les yeux en fixant la table et son estomac émet, bien involontairement, un petit « grumble grumble » appréciatif.

Le Chef éclate de rire. « C'est la première fois que ma cuisine produit ce genre d'effet. Allez, mange, nous avons du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui et je ne voudrais pas que tu nous fasses un petit malaise hypoglycémique en pleine expérience. »

John se dit que c'est bien la première fois qu'il obéit à l'ordre d'un supérieur sans rechigner. Il approche ledit supérieur, le prend dans ses bras et dépose un léger baiser sur son front puis murmure. « Colonel Carter, je crois que je vous aime … »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John a rencontré le Lt Col Samantha Carter lorsqu'il était stationné en Antarctique. Petite punition pour avoir enfreint, une fois encore, les ordres, sauf que la punition s'était en fin de compte transformée en seconde chance. John se rappellerait toute sa vie de ce cargo : simple aller retour de McMurdo à une base ultra secrète (tellement que la carte de transport ne lui avait été remise que 30 mn avant son départ) pour déposer une grosse huile. Simple en théorie, parce qu'à peine à 10 mn de leur point d'arrivée, ils avaient été attaqués par une torpille lumineuse. John avait impressionné l'huile, un Général, avec ses talents de pilote et après ça tout était allé très vite. Il y avait eu cette chaise bizarre, une petite illumination genre planétarium, des Oooh et des Aaaah et il s'était retrouvé « invité » à rejoindre l'expédition Atlantis.

C'est le Lt Col Samantha Carter, responsable scientifique de la dite expédition, qui lui avait tout expliqué : la Porte des étoiles, les aliens (et pas du genre ET ! Là, c'était plutôt le type la Guerre des Mondes), les Anciens … Au début, il avait décliné leur proposition. Carter l'avait néanmoins convaincu de venir à Colorado Springs pour les aider. Il avait accepté et avait été affecté au service de Carter. Le boulot n'était pas des plus difficile : toucher ça et ci. Et puis travailler avec Carter était agréable, c'était une fille intelligente et plutôt mignonne. Très mignonne. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva … John n'avait jamais été très doué pour dire non à une jolie fille.

C'était il y a bientôt six mois. Six mois … sa plus longue relation depuis, et bien depuis toujours s'il faut en croire son carnet de bal. Personne n'a donc été étonné lorsque Carter a annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier. John trouve que c'est une bonne idée, du moins pas plus mauvaise qu'une autre. Sam et lui s'entendent à merveille, le fait qu'ils appartiennent au même corps d'armée facilite les choses (pas d'affreuses opérations top secrètes à cacher à l'autre) et au lit, c'est le 14 juillet tous les soirs (oui, avec feu d'artifice). Alors, oui, se marier, pourquoi pas ? Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, quelque chose qui sonne faux dans tous ça, sauf que John est incapable de mettre le doigt sur le quoi en question et ça le rend fou. Une voix masculine, à la fois amusée et autoritaire, le sort de ses réflexions.

« Hey, Major, alors, si j'ai bien compris, les félicitations sont de rigueur ? »

John se met immédiatement au garde à vous en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. « Oui, Monsieur, merci Monsieur. »

O'Neill le dévisage et son insistance met John mal à l'aise.

« Méfiez vous Major … » O'Neill s'interrompt, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, « Il ne faut jamais …. se fier aux apparences. »

Cette fois le ton n'est plus du tout amusé et John est surpris par cette étrange recommandation qui n'a pas grand-chose de nuptiale. Il bafouille un « oui, Monsieur » et salue O'Neill. Ce dernier hoche la tête lui rend son salut et le laisse.

John reste un long moment à fixer le couloir où a disparu O'Neill se demandant ce qu'a bien voulu lui dire le vétéran du SGC, ancien leader de SG1, l'équipe SGC qui a reçu le plus de médailles et sauvé la Terre tellement souvent que plus personne ne tient plus les comptes. A moins que le Général ne devienne tout simplement gaga (ce qui est plus que douteux, O'Neill a toujours eu la réputation de jouer les abrutis pour tromper l'ennemi, une technique qui si on en croit le nombre de Goaulds survivants, a fait ses preuves).

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette petite rencontre n'a bien évidemment pas arrangé le sentiment général de malaise de John.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Colorado Spring, 11 juin 2004**

John sort d'un énième briefing « logistique ». Deux heures à parler caisses et de rangements et à rappeler la règle du « un seul objet personnel par personne !», et oui, ils vont devoir voyager léger. Il a un mal de crâne de la taille de l'Alaska et arpente les couloirs sans franchement regarder devant lui. Le crash est donc inévitable …

« Ouch ! »

« Do Prdele ! »

… rapports, stylos, lunettes, bras et jambes volent un moment avant de retomber (plus ou moins lourdement en fonction de leur composition respectives) à terre. John est le premier à réagir. Il s'agenouille près du scientifique (facile à identifier grâce à sa blouse blanche). « Hey, ça va ? Rien de cassé ? »

Une voix empreinte d'un fort accent slave lui répond faiblement. « Ca va … à condition que le SGC ait décidé d'ouvrir un dôme d'observation spatiale juste au dessus de ma tête, parce que je vois défiler des étoiles … »

« Euh, non désolé Doc', on est au 28éme niveau … _moins_ 28. »

« Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais … Saturne n'est pas sensée se trouver aussi près de Pluton … » murmure l'homme à terre, d'un air pensif.

« Ok, je vais vous donner un coup de main et en route pour l'infirmerie où le bon docteur Beckett va vous remettre d'aplomb en quelques minutes, vous verrez. »

« Huuu, tant que ce ne sont pas des étoiles que je vois … »

John aide le scientifique – un conseiller scientifique en fait, le docteur Radek Zelenka, membre du Conseil scientifique international et « désolé de faire aussi abruptement votre connaissance … » – et tous les deux, ils clopinent vers l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il les aperçoit, Carson s'exclame. « Major, qu'avez-vous encore fait ! »

John lève les yeux au plafond. Bah voyons ! Comme s'il était responsable de la venue à l'infirmerie de tous les scientifiques ! « Carson, dois-je vous rappeler qui de vous ou de moi, a bien failli envoyer l'autre à l'infirmerie le premier, hein ? »

Carson a l'intelligence de se mordre les lèvres, pousse un humpf et fait un petit geste de la main qui dit clairement « je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez » puis se tourne vers son patient du moment.

John se rappelle très bien sa première rencontre avec le médecin écossais. Il avait pratiquement sauté au cou du pauvre homme en apprenant qu'il était celui qui avait lancé cette foutue torpille sur son hélico. Depuis, les deux hommes étaient devenus amis. John appréciait le professionnalisme de Becket mais aussi son humanité.

« Radek mon ami, vous avez la tête aussi dure que notre cher Major ici présent. » dit Carson. « Nous allons faire un scan juste pour en être parfaitement sûr ; en attendant vous allez être mon invité pour les 12 prochaines heures ». Cette annonce élicite un petit juron (du moins John est à 99 pour cent certain qu'il s'agit d'un juron, juste au ton utilisé). « Oui, oui, je sais vous avez beaucoup de tra --»

« Que se passe t-il ici ! » interrompt une voix féminine. Les trois hommes se tournent vers la personne qui a parlé.

John esquisse un sourire. « Hey, Sam, tout va bien juste un petit incident de … couloir. Nous nous sommes juste télescopés, le docteur Zelenka et m-- »

« Zelenka ? » Sam écarquille les yeux en identifiant l'homme allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et s'exclame. « Mais comment est-ce … » Elle s'arrête brusquement, serre les mâchoires puis reprend, ayant visiblement repris le contrôle d'elle-même. « Docteur Zelenka. »

« Colonel Carter, » répond le tchèque.

Woaouh, la température dans la pièce doit avoir perdu une dizaine de degrés tant le ton utilisé est glacial, John ne serait pas surpris si de petites stalagmites se formaient aux commissures des lèvres de Sam et de Zelenka. Ces deux là ont une « histoire », une histoire qui visiblement ne s'est pas terminée dans la bonne humeur.

« Et bien, je crois que Carson a les choses bien en main et tu voulais que je travaille avec toi sur deux ou trois petits trucs ramenés d'Antarctique, non ? » La voix de John est aussi sucrée que de l'hydromel histoire d'adoucir un peu l'ambiance. Sam se tourne vers lui comme si elle venait juste de s'apercevoir qu'il était là.

« Oh, oui, oui, tu as raison, excuse moi, je … j'ai eu un peu peur lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie. » Elle lui sourit mais ces yeux restent froids et distants. « Docteur Zelenka, j'espère que vous vous rétablirez rapidement … » puis elle ajoute tout sourire, ses dents parfaitement alignées formant un parfait petit collier de perles blanches, « … mais je _sais_ que pendant votre séjour ici, quelqu'un d'autre pourra reprendre votre travail, ne vous inquiétez pas. Docteur Beckett. »

Sam fait un petit geste de la tête à Carson puis sort de l'infirmerie. Zelenka a le visage rouge et John est sûr que ce n'est pas la conséquence de sa chute. Sam l'a juste gentiment humilié en laissant entendre que n'importe qui pouvait reprendre son travail.

John fronce les sourcils. Décidément, cette journée est de plus en plus bizarre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Je peux connaître la petite histoire derrière le sketch de l'infirmerie ? » demande John à Sam, une fois qu'ils sont arrivés dans son labo.

Sam lève les yeux vers lui et pendant un moment, il ne la reconnaît pas. Son regard est froid, calculateur. C'est si fugitif qu'il a l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Sam soupire et lui sourit. « J'ai moi-même sélectionné les scientifiques qui vont se joindre à l'expédition, cela n'a pas été facile, les candidats avaient tous des niveaux excellents ; le docteur Zelenka est brillant mais --»

John finit sa phrase. « … mais il n'a pas été choisi. »

Sam soupire. « Non. Il n'a pas très bien pris la chose … J'ignorais qu'il faisait partie du Conseil scientifique international. C'est une bonne chose, il peut nous apporter beaucoup.»

Etrange pense John, vu la manière dont Sam a traité le pauvre Zelenka dans l'infirmerie, il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle considérait la contribution de ce dernier si utile que cela. En revanche, ce dont il est certain, c'est qu'un scientifique bafoué c'est pire qu'une femme trompée.

Il allait devoir tenir à l'œil ce Zelenka. Au cas où …

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Colorado Spring, 17 juin 2007**

Les jours qui suivent l'incident sont hectiques. John, qui doit embarquer pour Atlantis comme Commandant en second (avec Summer rien que ça, ce type le déteste, ça va être la fête !), a vite été contaminé par cette maladie chère à la bureaucratie militaire américaine : la réunionite aigue. Et aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours, il sort de sa énième réunion … si on lui demande là maintenant de quoi il a été question pendant presque toute l'après-midi pas sûr qu'il puisse répondre.

John entre dans son bureau, balance la demi douzaine de dossiers sur lesquels ils ont bossé sur une chaise, récupère ses affaires et sort, dans un état de second. C'est bien entendu arrivé sur le parking qu'il remarque qu'il a oublié ses clefs. Il pousse un juron bien senti, pose quelques minutes son front sur la vitre de la portière puis reprend le chemin de son bureau et juste au moment ou il va entrer dans le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain, il remarque trois individus dans une voiture.

Hummm, oui, bon, les gens ont encore le droit de bavarder dans leur bagnole s'ils le souhaitent, Ok ? Ok, se dit donc John jusqu'au moment où la dite voiture se met à envoyer des signaux. Les phares clignotent deux fois et un peu plus loin, une autre voiture lui répond. Et là, John se dit qu'il est temps de redevenir un bon petit américain moyen, c'est à dire paranoïaque au dernier degré. Il sort son portable pour prévenir la sécurité lorsqu'il reconnaît la voiture qui avance vers celle occupés par les trois suspects. C'est celle de Zelenka. Ce dernier sort de la voiture et rejoint les trois autres personnes. La voiture reste un moment à l'arrêt puis démarre.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Colorado Spring, 25 juin 2004**

John n'a pas appelé la sécurité ce soir là. Il ignore ce qui l'a retenu. Le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressent depuis son arrivée au SGC, le fait qu'il ne parvient pas réellement à trouver Zelenka « louche » ou tout simplement la curiosité. John déteste ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre.

Il s'est juste mis à suivre le bon docteur. Et aujourd'hui, il a enfin mis la main sur tout son petit groupe de « conspirateurs ». Oui, des conspirateurs, parce que c'est exactement ce dont ils ont l'air : vêtements sombres (avec bonnets et tout et tout, très Ninja), cache-cache avec les voitures, rendez vous des endroits complètement loufoques (le bowling, le salon d'un véto et, le fin du fin, un salon de thé, c'est du Ninja un peu spécial).

John vérifie que son 9mn est chargé (il ne les croit pas dangereux mais on ne sait jamais). Il ajuste sa casquette de livreur de pizza (lui aussi aime les déguisements), sort de sa voiture et va sonner au 2789 Pride Street.

Une petite bonne femme d'origine asiatique lui ouvre. « B'jour ! » lance t-il en mâchouillant un chewing-gum, « V'là votre Spéciale pour quatre personnes. Toute chaude et croustillante.»

« Mais … mais nous n'avons rien commandé ! » balbutie la jeune femme, l'air clairement désemparée.

« Ah, désolé ma p'tite dame, mais on me la fait pas à moi celle-là, 10 ans que je suis dans le métier, elle a été commandée, on m'a donné votre adresse, maintenant faut payer. » Et John force l'entrée et s'engouffre dans le couloir. Ce dernier donne sur un petit salon et il peut entendre plusieurs voix, deux hommes et une femme.

« Monsieur ! Non, attendez ne … »

John pose la pizza sur une console dans l'entrée et entre dans le salon. Ses yeux tombent immédiatement sur ce qui se trouve sur la table basse. Des plans. Il reconnaît d'un seul coup d'œil ceux des labo du SGC. Ok, là, on cesse de plaisanter.

« Ma … Major ? »

John lève les yeux vers Zelenka. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses petites lunettes rondes et son air ahuri, il a tout du Professeur Tournesol. « Bonsoir Doc', ça vous gène si je me joints à votre petite … boum ? »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miko, la jeune femme qui lui a ouvert pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et Simpson essaye de la consoler. Zelenka ne dit rien et fixe la table devant lui, quant à Kavanaugh, il lance des regards noirs à John.

Les présentations ont été rapides. Miko Kusanagi, astrophysicienne, Natalie Simpson et Calvin Kavanaugh, Ingénieurs.

« Une explication serait la bienvenue Docteur Zelenka, vous ne croyez pas ? » interroge doucement John. Zelenka lève les yeux vers lui et ouvre la bouche mais Miko se lève et se met à hurler comme une furie « Nonnnnn ! Il est avec elle, c'est … c'est son amant ! Il va tout lui dire et elle, cette … cette femme, elle va _le_ tuer ! » Puis elle s'écroule à nouveau sur le divan toujours en pleurs.

« Zelenka, explication, _maintenant_, » dit John d'une voix autoritaire.

« Nous … » Zelenka soupire. « Nous ne sommes pas des terroristes Major, croyez moi. Nous connaissons tous les quatre l'extraordinaire travail effectué au SGC et nous savons que sans les hommes et les femmes qui y travaillent, nous ne serions pas ici ce soir. Nous voulons juste faire la lumière sur la disparition de quelqu'un qui nous est cher … »

A ces mots, Kavanaugh laisse échapper un petit rire sarcastique que Simpson interrompt en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Même Miko a arrêté de pleurer et fixe un regard noir sur Kavanaugh. Zelenka reprend.

« Il y a environ six mois de cela, un de nos amis … » et là c'est Zelenka qui foudroie Kavanaugh du regard qui a la bonne idée de rester silencieux. « … a disparu. Nous avons mis tout en œuvre pour le retrouver mais pfiout ! C'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. S'il était … » et le regard de Zelenka s'adoucit en fixant Miko, « … mort, nous l'aurions retrouvé, dans un hôpital, une morgue … mais là, rien. »

John regarde les quatre personnes assises en face de lui et hausse les épaules. « Et en quoi cela concerne t-il le SGC ? Et Sam ? » Parce qu'il y avait un lien avec Sam, il en était sûr, c'était comme un sixième sens.

« Le Colonel Carter … » Zelenka ne cache pas le dégoût que lui procure ce nom. « Oh, oui, nous pensons qu'il y a un rapport entre la disparition de Rodney et votre … fiancée. »

John reste de glace. « Rodney … ? »

« Rodney McKay, le docteur Rodney McKay. Il a disparu le 24 janvier 2004, vers 21 :30. Sa voiture a été retrouvée brûlée sur le parking d'un Routier. »

« Hu, bon, je suis désolé pour votre ami mais je ne vois vraiment pas la relation avec --»

« McKay travaillait sur l'E2PZ Major » précise Zelenka. « Celui-là même que vous allez utiliser pour votre petit voyage dans quelques semaines. C'est lui qui a trouvé le moyen de le rendre compatible avec la Porte des Etoiles. »

La réponse fuse, automatique. « Impossible, » dit John. « C'est Sam qui a trouvé comment faire. »

« Sam, Sam, Sam ! » crie Miko. « Vous n'avez donc que ce nom là à la bouche, cette femme est une sorcière ! »

« Et une voleuse » renchérit Simpson. « Nous étions dans l'équipe du docteur McKay à la zone 51. Nous avons travaillé sur ce projet, nous savons qui est à l'origine de cette incroyable réussite scientifique, Major. Et ce n'est pas le Colonel Carter. »

John fronce les sourcils. Il connaît bien Sam. Ils sont pareils elle et lui et c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Il sait qui est Sam, un bon soldat, un bon scientifique. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il sait qu'il y a parfois des choix, pas toujours très éthiques à faire. Un soldat tue, un scientifique "cherche", à n'importe quel prix. Des décisions difficiles avec lesquelles il faut apprendre à vivre. Non, il ne visualise pas Sam comme une blanche colombe, innocente et pure, mais de là à en faire une voleuse et, si ce que ces gens insinuent, une meurtrière …

« Ridicule. Sam est un petit génie, elle n'a pas besoin de votre Mckay pour arriver à ses fins. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. Le Colonel Carter est une brillante scientifique mais … elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses recherches, on ne peut pas être à la fois sur le terrain et dans un labo, Major, du moins, il faut croire qu'elle a passé un peu trop de temps cette fois sur le terrain puisque Rodney avait trouvé la solution avant elle. Vous voyez, le Colonel Carter a développé une incroyable maîtrise de la technologie reposant sur le naquahda et sur les Portes des étoiles alors que Rodney travaillait de son côté sur les découvertes Anciennes. Il en savait plus qu'elle et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un évènement de ce type se produit dans le monde scientifique. »

« Bien d'accord avec vous Doc, et justement, tout ceci ne serait-il pas tout simplement une petite vengeance concoctée contre Sam ? Je suis à peu près sûr que si je vérifie la liste des candidatures rejetées pour le projet Atlantis, je trouverais les vôtres. »

Zelenka sourit. « Oui, vous les trouverez en effet. Nous avons travaillé près de 3 ans sur ce projet et nous voulions le voir se réaliser même si son créateur n'était plus là pour le voir, c'était comme un hommage, et vous savez quoi, c'est justement le rejet de nos candidatures qui nous a fait soupçonner le Colonel Carter : vous avez les quatre personnes qui en savent plus que n'importe qui sur la technologie Ancienne sous la main et vous n'en choisissez aucune ! Etrange, non ? »

Ok, là, il marquait un point. Si Sam en avait choisi un, ou deux, ok, mais rejeter leurs candidatures à tous les quatre, c'était louche. Bon sang ! Il refusait d'y croire … « J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, de quels éléments concrets disposez vous ? Comment voulez vous que je puisse vous croire sur de simples coïncidences. On n'accuse pas quelqu'un de meurtre comme ça !»

Zelenka fronce les sourcils, étonné par cette affirmation. « Un meurtre ? Mais qui vous parle de meurtre ? »

**Tou bi continuede …**

(1) L'épisode Une nouvelle ère a été diffusé sur les écrans américains le 16 juillet 2004, je fais en sorte que ça colle à peu près.

**Oups, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je n'aime pas (****beaucoup)**** le personnage de Samantha Carter (mais vous l'aviez sans doute deviné, non ?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques gros mots ici et là, mais rien de bien méchant. Oh, et de la Rodneytorture (enfin, je suppose que c'en est)

_**Grand, grand merci à Cashgirl pour son adorable review : j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**_

------------------------------------------------------

Et Zelenka lui expose sa théorie, leur théorie à tous les quatre.

« Depuis la disparition de Rodney, Carter a fait d'incroyables progrès sur la technologie Ancienne. Elle a ramené de nombreux objets de la zone 51, des objets sur lesquels Rodney avait travaillé pendant des mois et --»

Miko l'interrompt quasi hystérique. « … Pouf ! Comme par miracle elle les fait tous fonctionner en quelques jours et elle refuse de donner des explications sur le comment, même le docteur Lee n'a accès à aucun de ses travaux sur cette technologie, pourquoi ? Elle a toujours travaillé main dans la main avec lui, de quoi a-t-elle peur ? Et bien je vais vous le dire moi !» s'exclame le petit bout de femme, pointant un doigt accusateur vers John, son autre main sur sa hanche. « Elle ne veut pas qu'on découvre qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée du comment ! Elle a du l'obliger à … et … et ... » Cette fois, elle se tord les mains. « Oh mon Dieu, le pauvre docteur McKay ! » Et Simpson est une fois encore obligée de la consoler.

« Donc, si je vous suis bien, » demande John. « Vous pensez que McKay est toujours en vie et que Sam le retient quelque part et utilise ce qu'il sait de tous ces _trucs_ ? »

Comme un seul homme, les quatre scientifiques hochent la tête.

« Euh, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ? Je veux dire, Sam a pu se procurer ses travaux, après tout ce type devait avoir un ordinateur ou des sauvegardes, non ? »

« Vous ne connaissez pas McKay ! C'est un véritable parano, » dit Kavanaugh. « Persuadé que le prochain prix Nobel de Physique est pour lui. Nan, les mémoires externes, c'est trop dangereux ; à part le projet E2PZ, qui était sauvegardé, le reste … » Kavanaugh tapote un doigt sur sa tempe. « … est bien au chaud dans son petit cerveau. »

Zelenka lance un autre regard noir à Kavanaugh puis se tourne vers John. « Oui, Rodney ne consignait pas grand-chose de ce qu'il considérait comme des recherches annexes, un passe temps tout au plus. »

« Donc, si Sam – et je dis bien _si_ – Sam a eu accès à ses informations … » dit John.

« C'est parce qu'elle a accès à leur source, à Rodney ! » Conclut Zelenka avec un hochement de tête.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Colorado Spring, 30 juin 2004**

John ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi il a accepté la demande de Zelenka. Il aimerait dire que c'est pour prouver l'innocence de Sam mais c'est faux. Il a fait sa petite enquête, Sam est aimée de tout le monde, ses anciens co-équipiers donneraient un rein pour elle, les scientifiques (enfin, ceux qu'elle a choisis) ne jurent que par elle. La seule ombre à ce joli tableau c'est O'Neill. John a vite compris que Sam avait pendant des années nourri l'espoir de devenir Mme O'Neill, apparemment, ç'avait été le cas dans plusieurs des univers parallèles que le SGC avait traversés. Et pourtant, il avait toujours gardé ses distances. Bon, c'était contre les règles de fraterniser avec un co-équipier mais franchement, si un Général veut quelque chose, qui ira le contredire ? Et qu'a voulu dire O'Neill ce jour là, le mettait il en garde contre Sam ?

Peut-être et peut-être que non et peut-être que les poules vont développer des dents et les cochons se mettre à voler ! Argh. Quelle histoire … Quelle putain d'histoire !

John sort le dossier que lui a donné Zelenka. Une paire d'yeux bleus le fixe avec dédain et un sourire tordu en une moue pleine d'assurance semble le narguer. Docteur Meredith Rodney McKay, 36 ans, des cheveux qui se raréfient (pas comme la petite bedaine qui pointe sous le tee-shirt), pas exactement le profil type de la victime d'une psychopathe … une psychopathe avec qui John partage sa vie depuis des mois.

_Quelle-putain-de-bordel-de-dieu-de-merde-d'histoire !!!_

John referme le dossier et le range dans sa serviette.

Il a commencé à fouiller les affaires de Sam, le plus discrètement possible. Il est de corvée de ménage cette semaine ce qui lui donne un excellent alibi au cas où elle s'apercevrait de quoi que ce soit. Au cas où il trouverait quelque chose … comme par exemple cette facture qu'il chiffonne depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Une facture qu'il ne s'explique pas ou qui au contraire ne s'explique que trop bien. Celle de l'achat d'une petite maison de chasseur paumée dans les bois. Isolée et calme. Achetée le 8 janvier dernier, soit moins de trois semaines avant la disparition de McKay.

Merde, merde et re-merde. Il froisse la facture. Il faut qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Maintenant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour être isolé, c'est isolé : quatre longues heures de route. John a appelé Sam pour la prévenir du passage en ville d'un ancien pote et qu'il va profiter de ses dernières heures de célibataire pour s'enivrer avec lui et regarder des films porno, Sam a éclaté de rire en entendant ça, un rire chaleureux, vrai, aimant, un rire qui a pétrifié John : et s'il se trompait ! Si les fous dangereux c'étaient Zelenka et les autres ?

Quoiqu'il arrive désormais, il faut qu'il sache.

Il sort de sa voiture, prend son sac à dos, sa carte et sa boussole (il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation). Il est bon pour une bonne heure de marche avant d'atteindre la maison. Un frisson le parcourt. Qui peut vouloir acheter une maison aussi peu accessible ? Qui en effet, murmure sa conscience, si ce n'est quelqu'un qui veut y cacher quelque chose … ou quelqu'un.

Juste avant de quitter Colorado Spring, il est allé voir Carson. Et oui, Carson, le cinquième conspirateur, celui qui renseigne les autres sur les faits et gestes de Sam. Ce sont ses souris blanches qui ont servi d'alibi à leur petit meeting chez le véto !

« Rodney et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis des années Major » lui a avoué Carson. « Il est arrogant, mesquin et généralement insupportable mais c'est aussi un ami loyal et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, sauf si celle-ci essaye de le contredire sur une de ses théories scientifiques et … Bloody Hell ! Il … il me manque. C'est quelqu'un de bien vous savez. »

Carson n'a pas été écarté du projet Atlantis tout simplement parce que Sam ignore tous des liens qui unissent Beckett et le canadien. « Nous ne nous voyons qu'une ou deux fois par an, nos emplois du temps sont plutôt serrés, il vient nous voir tous les ans à Noël, en Ecosse, il n'est pas très proche de sa famille … »

Et en parlant d'être proche, John peut apercevoir la maison à travers le feuillage. Son cœur s'emballe un peu, c'est la minute de vérité …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N'ayant pas les clefs (il les a cherchées partout, en vain), John s'est préparé à devoir forcer la serrure, sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec une porte blindée à cinq points ! Les serrures ça peut servir à deux choses, soit empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer, soit empêcher quelqu'un de … sortir. En tous les cas, ça confirme l'hypothèse qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark.

Il fait le tour de la maison. La porte de derrière est la jumelle de celle de devant ; sur les trois fenêtres, deux ont été rebouchées, la troisième est équipée de barreaux. Génial, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un peu de C4.

John lève la tête et soupire. Il ne lui reste qu'une solution : la cheminée.

Jamais plus John ne dira du mal du Père Noël, non, non, non, c'est un métier admirable Père Noël, admirable, vraiment. Si. Il aurait pu éviter la chute s'il y avait eu moins de suie sur les parois, mais bon, l'important c'est qu'il est _dans_ la maison, non ? Le fait qu'il y soit avec certainement quelques côtes fracturées, est un détail …

Après s'être extirpé de la cheminée, John examine la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Une kitchenette, des tapis, une table, un divan, un pouf, des couvertures, un petit bureau et … John se penche pour vérifier les câbles : un accès internet (comme quoi, même au beau milieu de nulle part, la technologie vous retrouve). Sur la gauche, une autre pièce, une chambre, avec un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet. Une porte mène à petite salle d'eau. Vide elle aussi.

John s'assoit un instant pour réfléchir. Tout ça ne colle pas. Les barreaux, les portes blindées et à l'intérieur, rien ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'il a raté.

Il refait le tour des pièces, tapotant les murs, pour vérifier s'ils ne sont pas creux puis décide de sortir. Il déverrouille la porte et sort puis fait le tour de la maison. Toujours rien. Il fait une nouvelle fois le tour et là, brutalement, il remarque quelque chose par terre. Il se penche. Des carreaux, ou plus exactement, le haut d'une petite fenêtre, presque enterrée. Bingo : un cellier. Il se précipite à l'intérieur et soulève tous les tapis. Après avoir déplacé le lit, il découvre enfin une trappe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clic, Clic. John pousse un juron. Evidemment, l'interrupteur ne fonctionne pas. Lampe torche en main, il descend donc les marches. Il ne fait pas sombre mais carrément nuit noire là-dedans. John arrive en bas des marches et dirige sa torche devant lui. Le faisceau éclaire quelque chose. Il s'approche. Des barreaux ? Une cellule … La lumière éclaire le reste de cette sordide prison, ici un évier, là une chaise et puis enfin le lit.

« Et merde ! » s'exclame John. Ses rêves de lune de miel et de 2,08 enfants s'envolent en fumée.

Il a trouvé le docteur McKay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir tenté pendant plusieurs minutes d'attirer l'attention de l'homme allongé là, John décide de remonter. Sam doit avoir un générateur, elle ne doit certainement pas bosser ici dans le noir, non ?

Il le trouve dehors, dans un appentis derrière la maison. Il le met en marche puis retourne dans le cellier. Une fois la lumière allumée, John examine plus attentivement la pièce. Il y a un réfrigérateur dans un coin, une glacière, deux bonbonnes de gaz. Et la cage.

Ok, temps de sortir ce pauvre type de là.

John ne réfléchit pas trop et prend tout simplement son arme et tire sur la serrure, un truc électronique qui rend l'âme en produisant des gerbes d'étincelles. Il range son arme dans la poche arrière de son jean, entre dans la cellule et s'agenouille près du lit. Il pose ses doigts sur la carotide et … pousse un soupir de soulagement. McKay respire toujours. Au contact de sa main, il gémit faiblement.

« S'm, non … »

Ok, gémir, c'est bien, c'est même super bon signe, non ? Mieux vaut un gémissement qu'un râle d'agonie ou pire plus de râle du tout.

John examine le corps de McKay. Il n'est pas un expert mais une bonne quinzaine de kilos doivent séparer les dernières photos du canadien du corps qu'il a devant lui. Putain, elle l'a affamé !

Et une révélation atroce lui vient à l'esprit. Il n'y a rien à manger dans la cellule et l'expédition doit partir dans deux semaines. Sam a du venir la semaine dernière pendant qu'il était à l'entraînement (il est avec elle depuis six mois et il se demande encore comment elle a pu faire pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien !) elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser crever comme ça ?! John ferme les yeux. Il pensera à ça plus tard, pour le moment, il y a plus urgent.

« Hey, McKay … vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ? McKay ? »

« _Hhhhhhhhhhhhm_ »

Ok, pas super, super comme réponse. « McKay … RODNEY ! »

Le ton de sa voix a un effet immédiat sur McKay qui ouvre les yeux et se met à se débattre. Mais l'homme est si faible que ses coups n'ont aucune force, et aussi brusquement que cette rébellion a commencé, elle se termine avec un McKay qui souffle comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Merde, pense John, il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque ! John le prend dans ses bras et lui tapote maladroitement le dos.

« Non, non, non, on se calme, McKay, tout va bien, elle n'est pas là, Sam n'est pas là. »

« P'la ? » Les yeux bleus papillonnent et se fixent sur lui, le suppliant presque de donner une réponse négative, les doigts décharnés s'accrochent au sweat de John.

« Non, elle n'est pas là, tout va bien. » John berce McKay qui se calme enfin.

Bon, et maintenant ? Maintenant, il faut qu'il contacte les Mousquetaires. Carson lui a dit qu'il se tenait prêt au cas où. Sans lâcher McKay, John récupère son portable et … merde. Merde, merde, merde … Cette journée peut-elle devenir de plus en plus merdique ? Pas de réseau. « Bon, on va devoir se débrouiller tout seul. McKay ? »

« _Huuuuuuummmm_ ? »

Ce type a une conversation vraiment fascinante.

« McKay, vous avez faim ? J'ai des barres énergétiques dans mon sac. »

John repose McKay sur le lit, ou plus exactement il essaye de le faire parce ce dernier ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et s'accroche fermement à lui. « McKay, Je dois me lever pour aller chercher mon sac, Ok, je vais revenir … » mais les doigts ne lâchent pas son sweater. « McKay ? »

« Ooo----Ok …. Désolé. » Sa voix est plus audible et semble plus ferme. Bonne chose, pense John.

Lorsque John redescend (en ayant pris soin de récupérer les couvertures dans la chambre), McKay est assis sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, ses genoux relevés. Il suit John des yeux.

« Hey … » John entre dans la cellule, tend deux barres chocolatées à McKay et pose une des couvertures sur son dos. McKay saisit d'une main tremblante le pan de la couverture et de l'autre, il attrape les friandises, sans quitter John des yeux. Il murmure un « Merci. »

John sourit. « Ouais, y'a pas de quoi. »

McKay ouvre l'emballage de la première barre et se met à la mâchouiller lentement. Un silence pesant s'installe. Mais que diable pourrait bien dire John, hein ? Il finit par se racler la gorge et se lance, optant pour un ton léger histoire de détendre l'atmosphère (et surtout parce qu'il n'a jamais été très doué avec les drames). « Content d'être votre beau chevalier en armure blanche … »

McKay hausse un sourcil à cette affirmation et John baisse les yeux. Ses vêtements sont couverts de suie. « Ouais bon, peut-être pas si blanc que ça, mais hey, ce n'est pas la couleur qui compte mais le chevalier, non ? » Le visage de McKay se détend visiblement et John décide qu'il est temps de faire les présentations en règle et tend la main à McKay. « John, John Sheppard … »

C'est manifestement une erreur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John se retrouve nez à nez avec sa propre arme et une côte qui hurle à l'agonie. McKay se tient devant lui, debout et tremblant, tenant le 9mn des deux mains. Wow qui aurait cru que le canadien avait assez de force en lui pour faire ça (et _nondedieu_, un coup de pied dans les côtes ce que ça peut faire mal !).

« Vous … vous êtes venus pour finir le travail … elle ne veut pas se salir les mains, hein ? Vous êtes son larbin, son homme à tout faire … toujours se méfier des officiers de l'USAF, tous des … des … » McKay est au bord des larmes et ne termine pas sa phrase.

« McKay, j'ignore ce que Sam vous a raconté, je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous éliminer mais au contraire pour vous sauver et --»

McKay se met à rire. « Elle m'a dit que vous étiez un charmeur Sheppard ! Vous êtes son … son ticket pour Atlantis … et moi … moi j'ai juste été assez bête pour croire que … pour croire que … ! » Son rire s'étrangle dans un sanglot.

Gné ? Son ticket pour Atlantis ? John lève doucement les mains en l'air. « McKay, Sam ne --»

« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS ECOUTER ! TAISEZ VOUS ! » McKay pleure maintenant mais l'arme reste pointée sur Sheppard. « Elle m'a attirée … » Il désigne la pièce de la tête, « ici. Je croyais qu'elle voulait sincèrement … mais non … » Il éclate de rire. « Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que quelqu'un veuille de moi pour autre chose que mon génie, ironique non ? »

John se demande s'il doit tenter de désarmer McKay lorsqu'une voix féminine se fait entendre.

« McKay, McKay, McKay … Voyons, un peu de sérieux, qui voudrait d'un type aussi pathétique comme amant ? »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam se tient en bas de l'escalier, bras croisés sur la poitrine, adossée au mur et sourit. « Allez Rodney, donne moi cette arme et retourne te coucher. »

Ni McKay ni John ne bougent, tout deux comme pétrifiés par l'apparition de Sam.

« McKay, je ne plaisante pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer … et tu sais ce qui se passe lorsque je m'impatiente … »

John se dit que c'est la voix que Sam doit utiliser avec les Goaoulds, pas étonnant qu'ils aient tous disparu avec Mlle Age de Glace ici présente. Sam s'avance vers McKay qui n'a toujours pas bougé mais qui tremble comme une feuille. Elle tend la main vers lui et fait claquer ses doigts. « McKay, l'arme, maintenant. » McKay secoue la tête. Son regard va de Sam à John, comme s'il évaluait ses chances de tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. John décide de jouer le tout pour le tout s'il veut sauver la peau de McKay … et la sienne. D'un geste fluide, il fait sauter l'arme des mains de McKay et immobilise les bras de ce dernier derrière son dos. McKay pousse un petit cri étranglé et tombe à genoux. John le lâche. McKay passe ses bras autour de lui et se met à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière.

« Tu vois … » dit Sam d'un ton satisfait. « … J'avais raison : tu _es_ pathétique. » Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux, le geste rappelant à John celui d'un maître avec son chien. Il n'est pas mécontent de voir McKay réagir violemment. Le scientifique écarte la main de Sam d'un geste brusque. Il lance un regard plein de haine à celle qui prend plaisir à le tourmenter et à l'humilier.

« _Oooooh_ Rodney » roucoule Sam. « Regardes toi. Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je pourrais m'intéresser à toi, hum ? » Puis elle se tourne vers John, l'attire à elle et l'embrasse avec fougue. John répond à son baiser avec le même entrain. McKay reste silencieux.

Lorsque Sam se dégage, John se dit qu'il est temps, il est à court d'oxygène et a une furieuse envie de vomir. « Alors que _ça_ ! » s'exclame Sam, « ça, c'est un vrai homme ! »

« Bien sûr » répond McKay sur un ton sarcastique. « Et je suis certain qu'il fait très _viril_ lorsqu'il porte un petit tablier pour te préparer ton petit dé -- »

_Clac._

La gifle est partie sans que John ait le temps de réagir. La force du coup fait tomber McKay. Il porte la main à ses lèvres qui saignent. Il jette un regard noir à Sam mais reste silencieux. Sam se tourne vers John et lui remet son arme puis lui dit sans jeter un regard à McKay. « Remets le dans sa cage. »

John n'attendait que ça pour agir.

**Tou bi continuède **(encore ? Bah oui, c'est plus long que je ne le pensais, y'aura une troisième partie, do prdele comme dirais notre ami Radek …)


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà, cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin._

« Vous … vous … mais … vous l'avez frappée ? »

John s'agenouille pour vérifier le pouls de Sam. Juste inconsciente et une superbe bosse qui commence à poindre en dessous de l'oreille gauche. Il lève les yeux vers McKay qui est toujours assis par terre, le dos au réfrigérateur. Le regard du canadien est rivé sur Sam. Pas étonnant que cette dernière ait eu aussi peu de mal à le manipuler : son visage reflète tous ses sentiments comme un livre ouvert. Et pour le moment, John peut y lire de la peur et aussi une totale stupéfaction.

« Vous avez frappé … une femme ! _Votre_ femme ! » S'exclame McKay sur un ton indigné.

Guh ? John cligne des yeux. Incroyable ! Ce type est tout simplement incroyable ! Le voilà qui s'apitoie sur le sort de celle qui l'a enlevé et torturé et qui selon toutes vraisemblances avait décidé de le laisser crever ici.

« Très bien observé McKay et merci de me rappeler mes aventures nuptiales … version Mante religieuse. Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Cette fois, c'est McKay qui cligne des yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

Il faudra que John vérifie auprès de Carson parce qu'il est certain que la malnutrition n'est pas un facteur de perte (tragique) de neurones. « McKay, nous devons sortir d'ici tant qu'elle est hors d'état de nuire. » John utilise le ton de quelqu'un qui s'adresserait à un quelqu'un de mentalement retardé. Et ça marche …

« Oh, » fait McKay.

… enfin, presque. John soupire et aide McKay à se lever. Le canadien perd l'équilibre et John le rattrape par le bras. « McKay … »

« Oui, oui, sortir d'ici, bonne idée, très bonne idée, » répond McKay qui fixe toujours le corps de Sam étendu à terre.

John pousse gentiment McKay vers l'escalier et l'aide à grimper. Une fois en haut, John installe McKay sur le divan et referme la trappe. Après une brève hésitation, il décide de pousser le lit sur cette dernière puis il retourne auprès de McKay qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et serre la couverture des deux mains. Huhuhu, ça pourrait être un problème. John examine l'homme devant lui : pieds nus, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de pyjama. Pas l'attirail idéal pour une petite virée en forêt.

John retourne dans la chambre et retourne tout sans dessus dessous. La chasse est bonne : une vieille paire de bottes en caoutchouc (en taille 48 … John se demande d'où Sam tire ça) et une polaire d'un superbe orange vif (génial pour le camouflage).

« Tenez, » dit John. « Passez ça. » John récupère son sac et en sort une paire de chaussettes (toujours en avoir de rechange au cas où vous auriez les pieds mouillés, règle number one de tout bon soldat). McKay examine les vêtements que John a posés sur ses genoux et ne bouge pas.

John soupire et s'agenouille devant le scientifique. « McKay, je sais que c'est difficile mais je vous demande un dernier petit effort. Carson et Radek me tueront si je ne leur ramène pas leur petit génie préféré vous savez … »

McKay lève les yeux et fronce les sourcils. « Carson et Radek ? »

« Oui, il paraît que vous formez un sacré trio. » John aide McKay à passer la polaire. L'homme se laisse faire, comme en état de choc. « Un peu comme les trois mousquetaires, hein ? Vous êtes … et bien vous êtes Athos et Sam est notre Milady je le crains. »

McKay murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible en enfilant la tête de la polaire. « Désolé McKay, je n'ai pas compris. » La tête ressort (un peu hirsute) et Mckay grommelle. « Ce qui fait de vous D'Artagnan je suppose ? »

John sourit. « Huhu, et je m'en vais de ce pas vous présenter à mon vieux « cheval jaune » (2). Allez, debout et haut les cœurs ! »

McKay se met debout et soupire. « Et dans deux minutes, je suppose que vous allez me dire tous pour un et un pour tous ? »

John ne répond pas, trop occupé à aider McKay à faire un pas devant l'autre (les bottes deux fois trop grandes n'aident pas beaucoup). L'homme n'est pas franchement au meilleure de sa forme, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Encore heureux que Sam a ouvert la porte d'entrée parce que franchement, John ne voit pas comment il aurait pu faire sortir McKay par cette foutue cheminée !

Sam … pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? Il est possible qu'elle n'ait pas cru ce que lui avait raconté John ou tout simplement, elle a vu dans son absence l'occasion de venir, comment avait dit McKay : « terminer le travail ».

Dehors, le soleil brille et l'air est doux. John regarde sa montre, ils ont environ trois heures de lumière devant eux et après ça, c'est la nuire noire et la chute de température garanties. « Allez McKay, on y va. »

Le canadien regarde autour de lui comme s'il voyait le chalet pour la première fois et John réalise qu'il devait être drogué lorsque Sam l'a amené ici. Il n'a donc aucune idée de ce à quoi le « ici » en question ressemble. John prend McKay par le bras et le tire doucement sur le chemin. « Venez McKay ».

Et un mètre de parcouru, un …

John continue, patient. « Il y a un lit au SGC avec votre nom dessus et --»

Deux mètres …

« Le SGC ? » La voix de McKay s'anime.

Quatre mètres. Ils entrent dans la forêt.

« Oui, le Général O'Neill sera heureux de --»

« Il me déteste, » dit McKay dont l'entrain est retombé comme un soufflé.

John fronce les sourcils. Ah ? Bon, okay, changement de stratégie.

« Dans ce cas, je connais deux jeunes et jolies femmes qui sont prêtes à tout pour vous … »

« Deux jeunes femmes ? » interroge McKay, incrédule.

Et un tronc d'arbre enjambé, un.

« Oooooh que oui, une belle blonde et une jolie petite brune, de vraies tigresses, toutes griffes dehors !» John repense à Simpson et à Kusanagi et oui, il trouve que cette description leur va à merveille.

John se tait, laissant McKay chercher dans sa mémoire de qui il peut bien être question. A le voir réfléchir aussi intensément, on pourrait croire qu'il n'a aucun ami, et John se demande une fois encore quelle est l'histoire du docteur Meredith Rodney McKay (qui déteste, lui a dit Carson, qu'on l'appelle Meredith … bah voyons, certains parents ont un étrange sens de l'humour).

--------------------------------------------

Les deux hommes avancent lentement à travers le feuillage.

John jette des coups d'œil inquiets à sa montre et à sa boussole. La première lui indique qu'ils vont bientôt avoir de gros soucis et la seconde lui hurle qu'ils sont _déjà_ dans la merde (et John reste poli). Ils sont trop au sud : merde, merde, merde (pas si poli que ça en fin de compte).

McKay marche comme un zombie, toute sa concentration focalisée sur l'acte de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Seul, John ne se serait sans doute pas perdu (hey ! A l'aller, il a trouvé sans problème !) mais avec McKay à surveiller, il a négligé de vérifier s'ils étaient sur la bonne voie et TADA ! pas de pot, ils ne sont pas franchement sur la bonne voie.

John ouvre la bouche pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à McKay lorsque son portable se met à sonner et les fait sursauter tous les deux. McKay, comme tiré de son hypnose, vacille, et John le rattrape d'une main avant qu'il ne tombe. Il ouvre son téléphone et crie. « Beckett ? »

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une voix à fort accent écossais qui lui répond mais un rire cristallin, celui qu'a du pousser la méchante reine après avoir refilé la pomme empoisonnée à Blanche-neige. « Alors comme ça, le bon docteur Beckett est de mèche ? Merci pour cette information John, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, pour le moment, je suis tout à vous messieurs … »

John fermes les yeux et serre les mâchoires. Est-ce qu'on peut aller en enfer juste en prononçant un peu trop de fois le mot de Cambronne dans la même journée … ou disons, dans la même demi-heure ? Parce que si c'est non et bien merde, merde, merde, merde et re-re-merde ! Pendant qu'il s'interroge sur son entrée incertaine au Paradis, Sam babille.

« -- plus très long. Franchement John, je t'aurai cru un peu plus futé que ça. » Elle soupire. « Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir, le physique, le cerveau et … le gène ATA. Vraiment, quel dommage, tu m'aurais été bien utile sur Atlantis … bah, je suppose que je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre, hum ? »

John regarde McKay qui le fixe comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Furieux d'avoir été manipulé, John ferme le portable pour le rouvrir aussitôt. S'il capte le réseau, autant contacter Zelenka et ses petits amis. Quelque chose lui dit que du renfort est une bonne idée.

« C'est … c'était elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

John hoche juste la tête. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« Vous … vous croyez qu'elle … qu'elle est près d'ici ? » Mckay regarde autour de lui avec le regard du renard pris au piège s'attendant à voir apparaître les chiens de chasse.

A quelque chose malheur est bon, pense John. S'ils sont perdus, cela va être plus difficile pour Sam de les retrouver. Il compose le numéro de Zelenka et une petite sonnerie des plus désagréables résonne dans ses oreilles.

« ET MERDE ! » hurle t-il, faisant sursauter McKay. Ce dernier s'éloigne de lui lentement, craignant sans doute que John ait changé d'avis et n'ait décidé qu'en fin de compte, le mariage avec une psychopathe était une expérience à tenter. John se force à se calmer, et parvient à dire, tout en grinçant des dents. « Plus de réseau. »

« Oh» fait McKay.

John soupire. « Je réessaierai plus tard, pour le moment, il faut retrouver ce foutu chemin et --»

« Retrouver ? Comment ça retrouver ? » Demande McKay.

Oups ! « Euh, je crois que nous avons fait un, euh, un petit détour. »

« Un petit détour ? Vous voulez dire que nous sommes perdus ! »

« Non, McKay, je veux juste dire que nous avons fait un petit détour. Nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt amazonienne, donc pas de panique, je --»

« PAS DE PANIQUE ! Il me demande de ne pas paniquer … » et McKay éclate de rire. « Une femme que je croyais mon amie veut me tuer, son futur époux --»

« Futur _EX_ époux ! » se sent obligé de préciser John.

« -- me traîne à travers bois sans savoir où il va oh et bien sûr, n'oublions pas le fait qu'il va bientôt faire nuit ! Non, Major, je ne vois absolument aucune raison de paniquer. »

« Ok, nous sommes un peu perdus. » McKay ricane. « … le mot important étant un _peu_ McKay : j'ai une boussole, je sais où nous sommes et où nous devons aller, c'est juste un petit contre temps. »

McKay qui semblait près il y a quelques secondes seulement à sauter à la gorge de John, pousse un long soupir et s'assied sur une souche d'arbre.

« McKay, ce n'est pas le moment de … de baisser les bras ! Nous devons sortir de cette forêt. »

« Et après ? » demande McKay.

John fronce les sourcils. « Après ? Et bien après, on récupère ma voiture et on rentre à la maison. »

« A la maison … » Murmure McKay.

Argh, quel con ! John se rappelle de ce que Carson lui a dit :

_« Rodney est quelqu'un de spécial, ce qu'il pense, il le dit, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus acceptable socialement. Il n'a cure de ce que les gens pensent de lui du moment que le monde entier a la preuve qu'il est un génie et c'en est un vous savez, je veux dire, un génie … sauf en matière de relations humaines. Bref, ce qu'il a dit a déplu à Carter la dernière fois qu'il a été amené a bosser au SGC et elle s'est arrangée pour qu'il soit envoyé en Sibérie ! Il m'avait demandé de vendre son appartement. J'ai entreposé ses affaires dans un box … »_

Plus de maison … merde (oui, c'est le cent soixante douzième aujourd'hui et alors, si Saint Pierre n'est pas content, c'est la même chose, il aimerait bien le voir le Saint Pierre à gérer ce que John gère depuis quelques jours !)

John va ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une fois encore son téléphone sonne. Les deux hommes regardent le petit appareil comme s'il s'agissait d'une grenade prête à exploser. Finalement, McKay arrache le téléphone des mains de John et répond.

« C'est fini Sam. Plus de spécialiste de la technologie Ancienne sous la main, plus de détenteur du gène Ancien à ta disposition, pas d'équipe SGC dans le coin ... Alors, ça fait quoi de se retrouver toute seule ? »

John entend Sam hurler au téléphone. McKay ne dit rien, il lui tend le téléphone et reprend la marche. Sam hurle toujours lorsque John raccroche.

--------------------------------------------------

Ils ont enfin récupéré le chemin par lequel John est arrivé. Le problème, c'est qu'entre temps, la nuit est tombée. John (toujours équipé comme un boyscout) dirige sa lampe torche devant lui mais il sait qu'ils vont devoir s'arrêter. Ca fait déjà deux fois que McKay a failli s'étaler de tout son long en se prenant les pieds dans une racine. Le pauvre type est exténué et de toute manière, s'ils continuent à avancer comme ça, ils risquent de se perdre à nouveau.

« Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour la nuit » dit John qui vient d'apercevoir dans la faisceau de sa lampe, un enchevêtrement d'arbres qui devraient leur procurer un abri à peu près potable pour la nuit. McKay lève les yeux (il fixe ses pieds depuis la seconde chute) et hoche la tête sans un mot.

« Venez, je vais vous installer un bon petit lit douillet ! »

Mais le scientifique ne réagit pas. John récupère des feuilles sèches et les étend par terre, sous les arbres, puis il ouvre son sac et sort sa couverture de survie. « Nous avons de la chance, c'est l'été … »

McKay reste silencieux. John sent que le canadien a atteint les limites de sa résistance. Il l'aide à s'allonger et la tête de McKay a à peine touché l'oreiller que John lui a fait avec sa veste, qu'il est endormi. John soupire. Il aimerait bien dormir aussi mais pour lui, pas question de roupiller. Il va monter la garde.

Il ignore ce que Sam va faire … _peut_ faire. McKay lui a dit qu'elle devait certainement utiliser de la technologie non terrienne, ou à tout le moins « améliorée », pour pouvoir les appeler alors que manifestement, le réseau ne passe pas dans le coin. De quel arsenal dispose t-elle ? Que ne donnerait pas John pour un Zat'n'ktel !

------------------------------------------------

John a du s'assoupir à un moment donné ou un autre parce qu'un bruit suspect le réveille en sursaut. Il est sur ses pieds en un instant. Mckay dort toujours. L'aube se lève, et les premiers rayons du soleil filtrent à travers le feuillage.

_Crack._

John empoigne son 9 mn. Il avance prudemment vers l'endroit d'où provient le bruit. S'éloigner de leur pseudo camp de lui plait pas trop mais s'il peut surprendre Sam le premier, ce sera -- Il s'arrête brutalement.

La pointe au combien familière d'une arme vient de s'enfoncer dans son dos. Et, non moins familière, une voix murmure à son oreille. « Bonjour chéri, bien dormi ? »

-----------------------------------------------

John est à genoux, mains liées derrière le dos. Sam l'examine un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et un Zat'n'ktel à la main (il aurait du s'en douter …).

« Et bien … dire que d'habitude, il faut que je redouble d'ingéniosité pour te réveiller et là, un simple morceau de brindille qui craque et te voilà sur le pied de guerre.»

« Que veux-tu, c'est l'instinct du soldat … » répond John puis il ajoute : « … et la peur d'avoir la gorge tranchée dans mon sommeil. »

Sam sourit toujours. « Allons John, ne fais pas ta forte tête ; reste avec moi et partons ensemble explorer Atlantis et Pégase. » Elle lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse tendrement. « Repars avec moi … »

« Et McKay ? » demande John.

« Rodney ? Et bien, je ne sais pas encore. Je suppose qu'il faut s'en débarrasser mais … c'est vraiment du gâchis, il pourrait nous être utile. » Elle éclate de rire. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait passer pour mon « _unique objet personnel_ » ? »

John lève les yeux vers celle qui partage sa vie depuis 6 mois et sourit puis il se relève et assène un violent coup de tête dans l'estomac de sa chère et tendre. Sam émet un oumpf ! sonore et John en profite pour la faire tomber en utilisant ses jambes comme un ciseau (il a vu un jeune marine, un Lieutenant, Ford, faire ça à l'entraînement). Sam s'écroule comme une pierre. John essaye de récupérer le Zat mais glisse sur la terre boueuse (ok, peut-être que jurer plusieurs fois par jour ne vous mène pas en enfer mais cela ne met pas Dieu de votre côté !). Sam se relève et se jette sur lui en criant. Toute idée de lune de miel semble clairement s'être évaporées de son visage. Il n'y reste qu'une chose : une rage froide. Meurtrière.

Ils roulent boulent tous les deux. Cette fois, John hésite à la frapper (et puis les mains attachées, ne facilitent pas les choses) et Sam en profite pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied à l'entrejambe (Saint Pierre est décidément _très_ fâché contre John). John hurle de douleur. Sam se relève et lui donne un coup de pied dans le dos, puis un autre dans les côtes (géniale, elles étaient juste froissées après sa petite entrée par la cheminée maintenant, elles doivent être cassées).

« Je vois que tu as choisi ton camp, hein, John, celui des loosers, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas surprise ! Tu es comme _lui_ ! » Lui crache t-elle dessus.

Lui ? pense John. De qui parle t'elle ? McKay ?

« Toujours à vouloir sauver le monde … _vous_ et votre complexe du héros. »

Huhu, pas McKay. Et là, John devine : O'Neill, cette folle est en train de parler de O'Neill.

« Et bien tu sais quoi, _héros_ ? Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui gagne » un autre coup tombe sur John, « c'est moi qui décide », et un autre « c'est moi qui --»

Et elle s'écroule, face contre terre.

John lève les yeux. McKay se tient là, une énorme branche à la main.

« Non » dit-il. « Aujourd'hui c'est _moi_ qui gagne. »

------------------------------------------------

Après avoir ficelé Sam, John et McKay rejoignent enfin la route. John pousse Sam devant lui. Depuis qu'elle est revenue à elle, elle n'a pas dit un seul mot ce qui met John mal à l'aise.

« Dans le coffre » lui dit-il. Sam ricane mais obéit et entre dans le coffre de la voiture. Son sourire glace le sang. John se tourne vers McKay qui fixe le coffre des yeux. « C'est fini McKay, elle ne peut plus vous faire de mal. » McKay hoche la tête, cligne des yeux et perd connaissance. John le rattrape juste au moment où sa tête va heurter le sol. Ses côtes lui font un mal de chien, ses bijoux de famille aussi (ce qui devrait calmer ses ardeurs avec le sexe dit faible pendant un bon moment, ce qui compte tenu de sa dernière expérience avec le dit sexe, ne semble pas une mauvaise chose du tout). Il soupire.

Ouais, se dit John, c'était une _nondedieu_ de foutue journée !

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Colorado Spring, 2 juillet 2004**

Lorsqu'il entre dans l'infirmerie, John aperçoit immédiatement Carson Beckett en train de discuter avec le docteur Lahm.

« Hey, Docs' alors, comment va-t-il ? »

Lahm lui sourit. « Je vais laisser le docteur Beckett vous expliquer ça, j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent.»

« Alors ? » demande John.

Carson soupire. « Alors … Il va bien, ou du moins, il va mieux. Il est toujours sur pompe à glucose et sous solution saline, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de suites fâcheuses, ni le cœur ni les reins n'ont souffert. Je vais le mettre en régime hypercalorique pendant quelques temps pour qu'il récupère du poids. Le problème n'est pas physique … il est … il n'est pas lui-même. »

« Ah, et à quoi voyez vous ça ? »

« Il ne parle pas. »

John hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Carson lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. « Major, s'il y a une chose de sûr avec Rodney, c'est qu'il n'arrête jamais de parler. Jamais. Un McKay silencieux c'est … pas naturel. Et puis, il n'a fait aucune remarque relative à mon ascendance depuis qu'il est ici.»

« Votre … ascendance ? J'ai peur de demander … »

« Rodney compare la médecine au vaudou ; et je n'ai même pas droit au qualificatif de sorcier, non, Rodney aime à me rappeler mes racines … en élaborant les plus curieuses théories génétiques sur le croisement de mes ancêtre avec des moutons. »

« Oh » dit John, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Carson sourit lui aussi. « Oui, Oh. Major, je ne sais pas quoi faire … elle … le Colonel Carter a détruit son … son assurance, sa confiance en lui. Il faut qu'il voit quelqu'un … une amie à moi, une psychiatre, le docteur Heightmeyer a proposé de le rencontrer mais il reste fermé comme une huître, ne montre aucune émotion, cela ne peut pas être bon .»

John hoche la tête et regarde l'homme assis sur son lit à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. McKay fixe ses pieds et ignore les gens autour de lui. Oui, Carter a à répondre de beaucoup : kidnapping, séquestration, maltraitance … mais contrairement à Carson, John ne pense pas qu'elle ait « détruit » McKay. John se rappelle ses gestes de défiance dans le chalet.

Oui, McKay est toujours là quelque part et John est bien décidé à l'aider à refaire surface.

---------------------------------------

« Hey, McKay, comment va ? » chantonne John en arrivant près du lit de McKay. Ce dernier lève les yeux un moment. « Bien. Je suis fatigué alors si vous pouviez me laissez seul Major … »

« Fatigué ? McKay vous avez dormi les _deux_ premiers jours de notre retour, comment pouvez vous encore être fatigué ? »

« Oh, peut-être qu'être nourri uniquement au pain et à l'eau – et je dis ça au sens littéral – pendant plusieurs mois y est pour quelque chose, Major. »

Yeah, la colère est là, sous la surface. C'est une bonne chose.

« Donc, Major, si vous le voulez bien, je vais faire un petit somme. »

Et McKay se tourne vers le mur, ignorant John. Ce dernier s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et sourit.

« Vous savez McKay, ce matin au mess, tout le monde parlait de vous … »

Silence. John continue.

« … Bill Lee, ce type avec une queue de cheval, Kavanaugh je crois, et le Général O'Neill … »

John voit les épaules de McKay se tendre.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'ils disaient ? »

McKay se relève brusquement sur son lit. « _QUOI_ ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous le répétiez, je sais très bien ce qu'ils disent de moi : « Pour une fois qu'une femme s'intéresse à lui, il devrait s'estimer heureux ! ». Oooooh, oui j'imagine très bien leurs petites remarques assassines, les … les moqueries. »

John ne sourit plus. Il se penche vers McKay.

« Non Rodney, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Ils se demandent comment vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps pour survivre, pour ne pas perdre la raison. Vous lui avez tenu tête, vous avez résisté. Vous aviez raison dans la forêt Rodney : vous avez gagné et elle a perdu. Vous avez été plus fort qu'elle.»

McKay fixe John un long moment puis une larme apparaît sur sa joue, bientôt suivie d'aune autre, puis d'une autre. Ses épaules sont rapidement secouées de sanglots. Maladroitement, John l'attire dans ses bras et caresse son dos. « Oui, McKay » murmure t-il à l'homme qui pleure dans ses bras. « Vous avez gagné. »

**Epilogue : 16 juillet 2004**

Weir vient de terminer son petit speech et toute l'expédition commence à avancer. Sumner, qui n'aime toujours pas John, lui jette un regard noir auquel John répond par un petit sourire « à la John », celui qui généralement ne manque jamais de désarmer ses supérieurs … sauf que là, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Ca promet …

Un par un, ils passent la Porte des Etoiles. John voit Zelenka en grande discussion avec Carson, certainement occupé à rassurer ce dernier qui fixe le vortex comme s'il s'agissait du monstre du Loch Ness.

Le Lieutenant Ford passe juste devant John. Ok, c'est son tour maintenant. Et là, John sent une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Une voix derrière lui le fait sursauter.

« Hey, pas de panique Major, vos molécules vont juste être dispersées dans de l'antimatière puis être réassemblées, vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur. »

John se tourne vers celui qui a parlé. McKay a toujours des cernes noirs sous les yeux et l'uniforme beige et bleu des scientifiques de l'expédition Atlantis qu'il porte a l'air deux fois trop grand pour lui, mais ses yeux pétillent d'impatience.

John lui sourit, puis recule un peu et fait une petite révérence. « Après vous McKay, après tout, je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos le chef scientifique de cette expédition. »

« Et vous faites bien Major, surtout si vous ne voulez pas que l'eau de votre douche devienne glaciale juste au moment ou vous avez terminé de vous savonner … » et avec ça, McKay entre dans le vortex.

John le suit. Sa dernière pensée avant d'être « démolécularisé » c'est que s'il est désolé d'avoir perdu une épouse dans cette aventure, il est heureux d'avoir gagné un ami.

**Zi endeuh !**

(2) D'Artagnan entre en effet dans Paris monté sur un vieux canasson qu'Athos appelle « vieux cheval jaune ».


End file.
